Discovery
Episode Two, Season One of Howls. Enjoy <3 Discovery CIA. To catch us. Sarah's words swim in my head. My legs started to shake. Ctach us. Catch us. Catch me. I couldn't believe it. Not staying in my home, always on the run, never looking back... Don't look back. I couldn't. Turning to Sarah, I asked, "What now?" She shrugged and shook her head. I turned to Todd, but got the same reaction. Only Carly had bright eyes. "I know a place. Its very far from here. I know the route by heart. I went there whenever I could. It's very good for hiding." "Great!" I said. "What is it?" She turned to me. "An abandoned factory." I stumbled back. "You're kidding. What kind of factory?" She hesitated. "Poison. Other things." I gaped at her. She was never affected? Then it hit me- we were wolves. We could eat raw meat and some types of poison without being affected. I was curious on how she survived on there. "When you were in there, were you a wolf? What's around it?" She smiled. "Yes I was. It was a poisoning factory. It was designed to take poison and bacteria from lots of stuff. Mostly raw meat, fungus, things like that. It's very pleasant when you're a wolf. And it's surrounded by forest, so there's no reason for some wolves to be there." Todd's eyes shone. "Great! When shall we leave?" The words caught in my throught, but I forced them through. "After we say goodbye." Todd nodded, his eyes suddenly full of tears. Sarah looked sad, but she said, "I have no one to say that to." We all nodded, then ran off. Back at home, I explained that I was going to be gone and not come back to my mother. "- So I have to stop them from doing that," I finished explaining to my mother. Her eyes were full of tears. "I'm sorry, but I won't let you go. You're the only one I have left." Her eyes shone with a sudden determination. "Unless I can come too." "And you're sure of what you saw?" The man twirled a syringe between his fingers. Ronny smirked. "Of course. How else could I have gotten these?" He gestured to his injuries. "I'm not stupid enough to walk up to a pack of wolves and shout at them." He smiled at his own words. The man wasn't amused. "Apparently you were. You did find a pack of wolves, and you were dumb enough to provoke them into attacking you." Ronny's smile deepened into a frown. "Whatever. Just catch them. I want to be famous." The man nodded. "We will. Until then, you know to much." He made a signal to a hidden camera in the corner. Four guards burst into the room. "Wait, no? Don't let them take me!" The bully howled. "I just did." Turning to one of the guards, he said, "Find them. Collect DNA for it. And then erase them. From existence." The guard smiled. "Of course, Will. Or, shall I say, Mr. Wolf."